Nostalgias de un desconocido
by saranghee
Summary: "¿Qué podemos decir de un hombre como Fenris? Un ser atrapado en su pasado, cegado por la venganza, sin esperanzas de ser nada más, ¿Es realmente ese ser el verdadero Fenris? No, querido lector, ese no podría ser el mismo hombre del cual estamos hablando." AU (Universo Alternativo). Fenris x Hawke


Buenas ! Siempre he estado enamorada de DA, desde Origins hasta Inquisition, pero siento un amor especial por Fenris, de alguna forma es mi personaje favorito de todas las entregas y es por eso que decidí realizar esta, por así llamarle, "adaptación", este Fic se encuentra ubicado en la época actual y es un AU, quizá hasta un poco OoC pero trataré de mantener todas las personalidades lo mejor posible.

Sin más preámbulos les dejo el primer capitulo de la que espero, sea una larga historia.

**Disclaimer:** _Ni Dragon Age ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Bioware. Solamente la trama es mía._

* * *

**Primer Capitulo: "****_¿Un gusto conocerlo?_****"**

¿Qué podemos decir de un hombre como Fenris?, Un ser atrapado en su pasado, cegado por la venganza, sin esperanzas de ser nada más... ¿Es realmente ese ser el verdadero Fenris?, no, querido lector, ese no podría ser el mismo hombre del cual estamos hablando.

Todo comenzó hace unos 24 años atrás, cuando un pequeño bebé albino fue abandonado a las puertas de un orfanato, sí, sé que muchas historias tristes comienzan así, pero a diferencia de las demás, esta aún no ha terminado todavía y quizá nunca termine bien... Bueno, como te iba contando, Fenris fue abandonado siendo muy pequeño y su vida en aquel lugar no era la mejor, pero era sobre llevable, los niños se metían con él por ser diferente, bien sabemos lo crueles que pueden ser los infantes sin llegar a notarlo, sin embargo eso le enseñó a defenderse y a apreciarse como alguien fuerte y especial, una vez adoptó esa actitud nunca más fue molestado o violentado... Al menos hasta ese día...

A los 15 años Fenris era toda una belleza exótica, su cuerpo estaba marcado por las horas que pasaba entrenando, buscando deshacerse de la energía acumulada ya que, a causa de su albinismo, no puede pasar grandes cantidades de tiempo al sol, esto lo obligaba a ejercitarse por las noches en el pequeño y mediocre gimnasio del lugar... Sí, sí, perdón querido lector, a veces me pongo a desvariar, es una mala costumbre que me da problemas, en fin, continuo con la descripción de este chico... Su piel blanca y suave no tenía daños ni detalles, sus ojos verdes eran capaces de enloquecerte y su voz... Uff, ¡Su voz!, harías lo que fuera si te habla con aquella voz, moviendo lentamente esos carnosos labios, ¡Ay de mi!, imagina lo que los años han hecho de ese niño solitario, aunque su piel ya no sea la misma de antes... ¿Por qué?, Oh, eso te lo contaré más adelante, ¿Los tatuajes?, sí, lo sé, solo espera un poco más.

Habían pasado algunos días desde su cumpleaños numero 15 en el que se enteró que tenía una hermana, o al menos eso decían el Director y algunas cuidadoras, él no estaba muy seguro de eso, ¿Por qué se lo contaban ahora?, ¿Qué ganaban con decírselo a esas alturas?, Fenris no encontraba razones para creerles, aunque en el fondo quería hacerlo, una hermana se le hacía ilusión, incluso, aunque lo negase... Ya no se sentía solo cuando pensaba en ella.

Durante uno de esos días en los que desearías no haberte levantado una luz de esperanza iluminó su vida o al menos eso creyó él en aquel instante, cerca de las cinco de la tarde fue llamado a entrevista a la sala de reuniones, al parecer un hombre viudo deseaba adoptarlo, ¡A él!, ¡Por fin esos malditos días acabarían!, buscaría a su hermana y sería libre... Con esos pensamientos en su mente llegó hasta la sala, a sus ojos, en aquellos años, aún inocentes, el hombre sentado frente a él le parecía un héroe, un salvador y una oportunidad, lo observó desde la puerta, con la mirada llena de esperanza y, por primera vez, sonrió.

Danarius se quedó impresionado por aquel muchacho, Fenris era todo lo que él quería y más. Se levantó de su silla y caminó hasta el albino que aun no cruzaba el umbral, quedaron frente a frente y este dejó caer ambas manos sobre los hombros del muchacho.

\- Fenris - Murmuró su nombre, como saboreandolo, esto hizo al chico estremecer, como si una corriente eléctrica recorriendo su espina dorsal le avisara que eso no estaba bien - Mi nombre es Danarius y seré tu nuevo padre - La sonrisa retorcida que se formó en el rostro del hombre llenó de dudas al albino, pero él era su boleto de salida, debía ser fuerte.

\- Es un gusto conocerlo, señor - Respondió seguro de si mismo y con arrogancia, quizá Danarius no fuera su superheroe, quizá sería su peor error ir con él, pero era la única forma de salir de allí y no lo dejaría pasar.

\- ¡Oh, eres muy educado! - Parecía sorprendido, pero el joven no era imbécil, sabía que estaba fingiendo, podía notarlo en su forma de mirarle, en el fondo se veía satisfecho, orgulloso de haberlo escogido a él y eso no le daba nada de confianza.

\- Fenris, es hora de que vayas a ordenar tus cosas mientras el señor Rivalliere firma los papeles para tu adopción - La voz del Director irrumpió en la sala, haciendo a ambos voltear a verlo.

El aludido asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo hacía su habitación, sintiendo que quizá esa sería la última vez que estaría sin las manos de ese hombre encima.

* * *

Después de un par de horas Fenris estaba abrazando su pequeña maleta en la salida del orfanato, mirando frente a él el lujoso auto negro que amenazaba con llevarlo lejos del único, casi hogar que conoció durante toda su vida, Danarius conversaba animadamente con el Director y daba de empujones suaves al albino para que caminara hasta el auto, el pequeño pasó saliva y suspiró, no quería seguir sintiendo esas manos sobre su cuerpo, cada vez que ese hombre lo tocaba esa corriente eléctrica desagradable lo cruzaba por completo y sentía ganas de vomitar, como si fuera un mal presentimiento, como si su cuerpo le avisara que eso no estaba correcto.

\- Sube, hijo. Es hora de irnos - Escuchó detrás de él y en vez de subir al auto, quiso salir corriendo a la nada.

\- Sí señor - Respondió sin dudar, había aprendido a ocultar sus sentimientos gracias a los malos tratos de sus compañeros antes de que empezara su entrenamiento, nunca quiso darles el gusto de verlo llorar o sufrir y haría lo mismo con Danarius, porque algo dentro de él comenzaba a decirle que recién empezaría su peor pesadilla.

Luego de unos minutos, cuando ya ambos estaban dentro del carro, este partió dejando atrás el edificio derruido que era el orfanato, Danarius se desparramó sobre el asiento a un lado de Fenris y suspiró con cansancio, el viaje transcurrió en silencio para fortuna del pequeño sentado a un costado del hombre, el albino miraba por la ventana sin reconocer ninguna de las calles por las que estaban yendo, la ansiedad crecía dentro de él al no saber a donde iban y que sería de él de ahora en adelante. Al fin, el viudo rompió el silencio para indicarle que ya estaban por llegar, que se preparara, después de un par de cuadras se detuvieron frente a una casa que parecía una mansión, era gigante y tenebrosa, muy oscura y alejada del centro de la ciudad.

\- Bienvenido a tu nueva casa, Fenris - Susurró aquel hombre en el oído de Fenris y su aliento golpeando su cuello lo hizo temblar, sin siquiera pensarlo se bajó con rapidez del automóvil y se detuvo frente a la mansión, observándola con asombro y miedo, apretó los puños y se encaminó a la puerta.

El chófer se bajó del vehículo para ayudar a Danarius y sacar las maletas del nuevo inquilino, avanzó hasta donde estaba Fenris y le dedicó una sonrisa extraña, como si se compadeciera de él, abrió la puerta y dejo las maletas en el suelo, es entonces que una chica joven se acerca a ellos, vestía extraño, parecía como si fuera una sirvienta o una criada, cosa que el chico nunca antes en su vida vio.

\- Yuhna, lleva a mi hijo a su habitación para que descanse y ayudalo a preparase para la cena - Ordeno Danarius mientras entraba a la propiedad, empujando al chófer en el proceso. El hombre se alejó caminando por los pasillos del lugar. Fenris se quedó observando su imponente espalda, su "nuevo padre" parecía de unos 35 años, su cabello negro era decolorado por algunas canas y su cuerpo se notaba que era fuerte y fornido, a pesar de que lo escondiera bajo esa ropa anticuada y holgada, por unos segundos el chico sintió miedo de ese señor.

\- Es un gusto señorito Fenris, espero que su estadía aqui sea placentera - Murmuró la jovencita, tomando entre sus manitas pequeñas las cosas del albino y echando a andar antes de que este pudiera detenerla y ayudarle con las cosas, cuando decidió avanzar y seguirla sintió como tiraban de su brazo, impidiéndole alejarse.

\- Aléjate de este hombre en cuanto puedas, muchacho, a la primera oportunidad corre y sal de aqui - Escuchó la voz del chófer a su espalda, la mano que aprisionaba su muñeca le soltó y cuando se volteó a ver el hombre ya había desaparecido.


End file.
